Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. ROBLOX.EXE Personally a Crappypasta/Trollpasta than anything else. Can't kids be original? Caleb40043 (talk) 23:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Caleb40043 ROBLOX.EXE 2 See above. Caleb40043 (talk) 20:21, June 26, 2015 (UTC)Caleb40043 =SMILE= Appears to be a sort of "Crappypasta" that is copied from the Original SMILE Creepypast TheAddictPlayer (talk) 00:50, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Ethan's Bedroom - I don't see the point of having it if the creator can't work on it anymore BLoX WaTCH sUCKS CoCK just a spam page and cock is not a good word it is a bad word McArnas (talk) 11:37, September 4, 2017 (UTC) It was vandalism, i fixed it. NascarFan978 (talk) 15:59, September 4, 2017 (UTC)NascarFan978 BLOX WATCH'S FINAL PLAN just another bad creepy pasta that is so bad and just dont try to use more then one topic McArnas (talk) 11:39, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The Blox Watch (Official) Just a dupe McArnas (talk) 11:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) It's not a dupe, its the original one i was trying to save from vandal NascarFan978 (talk) 16:00, September 4, 2017 (UTC)NascarFan978 DIARY OF A WUMPY KITT At this point, i don't remember the name of the pasta, but most of the community hates it. It includes overused profanity and overall disrespect to the community. -~Jobie~~ (talk) 02:45, October 12, 2017 (UTC) GODO PAStua Has nothing to do with ROBLOX at all, just trying to earn long page status, I guess. Read the page and you'll see why people want it deleted. -~Jobie~~ (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2017 (UTC) File:ECEC0527-B86F-4079-9346-8AB10EC0FE78.jpeg Contains sensetive info, delete now. -~Jobie~~ (talk) 20:15, November 22, 2017 (UTC) DeadcartmMmaN_*Page_is_no_longer_up* Rushed, cliche pasta, needs to die. -~Jobie~~ (talk) 23:40, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Conzors Advertised at random creepypasta's comment sections instead of adding categories to get attention. RikkuRBLX (talk) 17:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) SmileTheMurderer Just like "Conzors", it is advertised. RikkuRBLX (talk) 18:02, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Blox wack eye I don't remember the title, but the story contains sexual content. All I can say is that its title I assume is blox watch or something and that it has sexual content in the story. RikkuRBLX (talk) 18:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) the story of RikkuRblx This has nothing to do with the wiki, only Minecraft. RikkuRBLX (talk) 17:10, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I NEED MY DIAPER CHANGED WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mamesace There's not much to say about this, other than the fact it's a crappy pasta made on one of my Roblox friend's account. 184toda5 (talk) 16:14, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Supa scary story Another trollpasta, written by the same guy who wrote Mamesace. 184toda5 (talk) 17:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Superstarman245 This page was an old project I decided to abandon. Also I have the account back. ZOO WEE MAMA! - OneOfMany123 19:16, June 19, 2018 (UTC) It following you... I fixed problems so it's shoudn't be deleted anymore i think Cookiecraft10000's projects. WHY MY CREEPYPASTA GOT DELETED 2nd TIME? RECOVER MY CREEPYPASTAS NOW BCUZ ITS ALL REAL.I HATE YOU. Cookiecraft10000 (talk) 18:36, November 25, 2018 (UTC)1X1X1X1Cookiecraft10000 (talk) 18:36, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Is this a arg? Uselesss page that doesn't even meet the standards of writing. Needs to be deleted AngryCrab (talk) 09:40, November 27, 2018 (UTC)